


dangerous games

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [10]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Anon requested: 31. “ You could have gotten yourself killed” “But I didn’t?”





	dangerous games

Beth’s not sure how things spiral out of control so quickly but it does—bullets go flying. Rio hits into her hard from her right, shielding her, knocking her onto the floor. In the commotion of moving, of hiding behind an overturned steel machine in a warehouse, Rio’s gun slides across the floor.

Neither of them can reach it.

Beth turns to look over her shoulder and quickly turns back, more bullets ricocheting into the wall across from her. They could make a run for it, maybe…the exit is to their left, the car parked just close enough…

“What do we do?” She asks over the gunfire.

Rio sighs and looks annoyed more than anything else, tearing the beanie off his ears and tossing it. She supposes he has many others, “Wait ‘till bullets stop flying and then run, he’s gotta run out soon. He’s wasting his rounds on tryin’ to scare us.”

She licks her lips and steals another glance, the black duffle full of money that they were getting in exchange for pills a few inches in the line of fire. She holds her breath a moment as she considers her options.

This asshole took the pills and then tried to double cross, somehow the bag of cash was kicked towards them when they were trying to outrun gunfire. She could…

“I can reach the duffle.” She says, looking back at Rio.

He instantly shakes his head, “Leave it.”

Her fingers itch to immediately do the opposite—this whole deal wouldn’t be a complete waste if she could get the bag of cash, what they’re there for in the first place. “But I—”

“What I just say?” He snaps, looking at her with an intensity that instantly makes her shoulders curl in on herself. He’s right even though she doesn’t want him to be. Getting the bag isn’t important, it’s getting out of there without earning a few extra holes in their body.

And yet—

“Now.” Rio says when the gunfire stops, the distinct sound of metal falling as a chamber empties with a round. They bolt for it, making it out of the warehouse as bullets begin flying again.

They jump into the car, Beth barely closing the door as Rio stomps his foot on the gas. She’s breathing heavily from adrenaline, her head tipping back a little as she tries to control the heartbeat in her ears. Rio’s quiet, driving the car street upon street away, running a hand through his short hair.

His shoulders don’t seem to relax until they’re nearly to her suburbs.

“Okay, don’t be mad.” Beth says slowly and reaches to pull up the black duffle bag from the warehouse that’s sitting by her feet.

Rio _stomps _on the break and luckily she’s put her seatbelt on because she definitely would have ended up through the windshield.

“I told you to leave that behind.”

“Well, you’re always telling me I’m not listening anyways. So.”

He shakes his head, barely constrained anger pulling like strings against his skin. He takes a short breath into his nose before turning to look at her. “

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

Beth clicks her tongue of the roof of her mouth, “But…I didn’t?”

Rio takes the bag from her and throws it into the backseat, speaking to her slowly as if she’s a small child, “No amount of cash that we make is worth your life, not ever.” She’d probably be upset with him if it wasn’t for what he was saying. There’s concern there, underlying the anger that’s in his voice.

“You understand me?”

She holds his gaze for a long moment before nodding, remembering that…regardless of the fact that she got their cash, he’s not wrong. All it takes is one bad moment, one mistake, and she doesn’t get to come home.

She leans her shoulder against the seat as she looks at him, his gaze ripped away as he tries to control the pent-up frustration wanting to release itself in this small space. She counts to ten in her head.

“But I mean, other than that…was pretty a nice grab, right?”

Rio will deny that he smiles but there’s the hint of something playing on his lips as he starts the car again.


End file.
